


Test

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [162]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodlust, Kissing, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is a test Sam expects him to pass, Benny won't fail him.</p><p>If Sam is genuinely just this trusting, Benny certainly won't fail him. Even if kissing Sam when all he can smell is the blood beneath his skin is the hardest thing he's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Benny's a vampire, he had bloodlust and Sam's blood smells good. It's hard on him.

He can’t help it. It’s instinct, thousands of years of vampire evolution designed to make him hone in on what he wants most, on what is technically the substance that will sustain his life.

And Sam’s blood smells so sweet.

It doesn’t help, either, that Sam allows Benny close. So, so close. Most humans know better than to allow Benny that close to them, to allow him to bury his face in their necks. But not Sam. Benny can smell a human from fifty yards, he doesn’t need the closeness, not really. It just makes it all the more potent.

Which, when it comes to Sam, is the last thing he needs.

Sam knows, or at least suspects, that Benny struggles. He’s nice enough–or perhaps stupid enough–not to bring it up, but Benny knows he knows. Maybe he doesn’t know the extent though. Maybe then, he wouldn’t tip his head, encourage Benny to press his mouth to his neck.

Benny’s not sure if it’s supposed to be a sign of trust or if Sam just really likes getting his neck kissed, but he encourages it every time, and Benny likes giving Sam what he wants, especially if this is a test. If this is a test, Benny will pass, every time. He will not fail Sam. He will not fuck up.

Especially when the consequence is hurting Sam.

Still, almost without fails the kisses will have to become closed mouth, he’ll have to tease Sam by rubbing his stubbly cheek against the sensitive skin instead of his mouth, because eventually, Benny’s fangs will drop, thirsty and longing for the sweetest thing in front of him.

He’ll deny himself. Of course he will. Every time, he will, because this is Sam and he will not hurt Sam. But damn, his body knows what it wants, and it isn’t just what Sam is offering.

Sam’s like an octopus when they’re like this, clingy arms and legs pulling Benny in, not letting a point of contact go. It makes sense to Benny, that Sam, essentially touch-starved for so long, would want it so much. And he wants to give it. But having Sam’s every pulse-point, every vein and artery pressed to Benny, is a challenge all on its own.

Sam’s _wrist_  is near his _ear_ , and Benny can hear the blood pumping gently underneath the thin skin there. Sam has sensitive wrists, likes them to be kissed, and sometimes Benny thinks the universe is just trying to screw him over.

His legs are around Benny’s waist, and beneath those strong thighs, Benny can feel the strong pulse. He swallows, air and not blood, and tries not to focus on it.

The worst is Sam’s neck under his mouth’s ministrations, already down to close-mouthed little brushes of kisses and soon he will keep his mouth out of the picture entirely, too worried to take any risks. Not with Sam.

But then…Sam’s hands are in his hair, and Sam’s body is straining against his, and those little pants coming out of Sam’s mouth seem to set Benny on fire. It’s hard, but it’s not bad. Benny would go through worse for this.

He removes his mouth from Sam’s neck and focuses hard on willing his fangs away. Then he smiles. “Ready for more?” he asks roughly.

Sam nods, eyes dazed, and Benny runs his hands down Sam’s torso, across ribs and abs, down to his hips. He keeps his hands busy and his mouth separate, his focus keen, and smiles when Sam moans his pleasure.

He loves this. It’s a challenge–never been anything more challenging, really–but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love making Sam come apart beneath his hands.


End file.
